The Romantic, The Crazy and The Dramatic
by MusicRocks129
Summary: Been to Camp Half-Blood? There's fighting, training, and fun. But Love is just another thing for us demi-gods. Anyways, this is an OC story. More info. inside-SUBMISSIONS STILL OPEN! I NEED MORE BOYS! No more GIRLS! Read Chap. 4 5 first before submitting
1. Hi!

Hi! This is my first OC story for PJO. I'm a really big fan and if you are eager for your OC to be part of this story, you'll read on. So you guys know how these stories work right?

-You fill out the form and send it via review.

-I'll choose the 2 Main Characters (Plus my 2 OC's) which are 5 Children of the other Olympians, and 2 Children of the Minor Gods.

-I'll start the story.

I'll be accepting the following for Supporting Characters:

1. Only a maximum of 4 per Olympian Cabin.

2. The Big Three cabins only have 3 more character slots, excluding the three main ones.

3. Minor God Cabins have a maximum of 2 characters, for they are so many that I'll be confused.

4. The only availabe Minor God cabins are the ones mentioned in the books.

5. And lastly, NO Mary-Sues (And Gary-Stu's either!)! Even for the Main Characters. It's just plain unfair!

Anyways, here is the form:

BASIC

Full name (With M.I. And Surname):

Nicknames:

Age (10-18):

Birth Date:

APPEARANCE

Skin Complexion:

Hair Length:

Hair Texture:

Hair Colors:

Make-Up (Optional):

Height and Weight:

Body Type (Curvy, Hourglass, etc.):

Marks, Scars, Tattoos, Etc:

CLOTHING

Casual:

Formal:

At camp:

During Winter (For year rounders only):

ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER

Personality (Detailed Please):

Strengths: (Please do not add More or Less than 4)

1.

2.

3.

4.

Weaknesses: (Please do not add Less than 5)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Anything Else I Forgot?

SOCIAL LIFE, FAMILY AND HISTORY

Immortal Parent:

Mortal Family:

Friends (Cannon and OC):

Enemies (Cannon and OC. Please don't add CLARRISSE LA RUE on your list):

Connections to Cannon characters:

Pairing/Crush (Cannon -except for Mr. Di Angelo- or OC):

History/Past Life:

RANDOM IMPORTANT QUESTIONS:

-Can your character die (Most probably not, but just checking)?

-If your Cannon or OC Crush/Pairing is already taken, please tell me what your OC's love interest is:-

-When was he/she claimed?

-At what age?

-How did she get to Camp Half-Blood?

-At what age?

-What School does she go to (For Summer Campers)?

-Why is he/she a Year Rounder (For Year Rounders)?

So that's it folks! Please submit your characters ASAP!


	2. I need more BOYS! Just read on please

Dear Reviewers,

Hey Guys! I just want to say that your OC's are awesome! :D I can't wait to start the story myself, but I need a lot more characters (Okay, maybe not a lot- but suporting characters, I guess?). I'm noticing that what I'm doing is accepting all your characters, like a first-come-first-serve basis or somethin' like that. So...um...nevermind.

WE NEED MORE BOYS BEFORE WE START!

(Checks List Again)

-I need at least 3 Big Three Children, one of each, which currently are Miss Arixo Prestilla, Miss Claire Smith, and No One Else! I need One more SON of Zeus and Hades. Because I'm too kind, I'm accepting Claire as well ,**Sigh**, but I don't dislike her or anything.

-I need 5 children of the Olympians, minus two for my OC's. I need 1 more boy, though. The accepted girls are Alexa Frenzal and Kaylie Snow. Don't think that it's unfair or anything, though.

-I'm making the 2 minor god children 5 cauz' I'm too NICE, and that's the problem with me. UGH. The accepted ones are Matt Roberts, Aubrey Philips, and Dara Collins.

So that makes a total of 14 Main Characters... Oh Gods.

Anyways, our Apollo Cabin is full of girls! AHHHHH! I need at least ONE boy there, so I might have to change Sami Kraft's Immortal Parent. PM me immediately if you agree, if you don't, I'm sorry. It's just like transferring your OC to another cabin anyway. :|

I also need more campers from other cabins than Apollo, That's just unfair for some people too ya' know. :|

So that's about it. If you have questions, just PM me! :D

Love, MusicRocks129


	3. More Supporting Characters Needed

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And for that Anonymous Reviewer named Honest, please just don't ask how angry I am at you! **Growls**

Anyways, I'm going to check the list again, and hopefully all the slots are filled. :)

Main characters:

-I need at least 3 Big Three Children, one of each, which currently are Miss Arixo Prestilla, Miss Claire Smith, Mr. Jake Lyndon, and Mr. Carter Hixon. I changed his Immortal Parent into Hades 'cauz I want to. :D

-I need 5 children of the Olympians. The accepted OC's are Alexa Frenzal, Kaylie Snow, Damien Callix and my two Oc's, Jake and Jenny Parker.

-I'm making the 2 minor god children 3 cauz' I'm too NICE, and that's the problem with me. UGH. The accepted ones are Matt Roberts, Aubrey Philips, and Dara Collins.

So that makes a total of 12 Main Characters... Oh Gods.

Next is the Supporting Characters...

Zeus:

Jake Lyndon

2 More needed. 1 Son and 1 Daughter.

Poseidon:

Arixo Prestilla

Claire Smith

1 More boy.

Hades:

Carter Hixon

2 More girls.

Demeter:

Damien Callix.

3 more needed. 2 Girls and 1 Boy.

Ares:

Jake Parker

3 More needed. 2 Girls and 1 Boy.

Athena:

NONE!

Apollo:

FULL!

Jenny Parker

Kaylie Snow

Kale Shuryo

Reggie Brooks

Hephaestus:

EMPTY. Needs 2 Girls and 2 Boys.

Aphrodite:

Alexa Frenzal (If I'm not mistaken...)

Needs 2 More Girls and 1 Boy.

Hermes:

Sammi Kraft

Needs 1 More Girl and 2 Boys.

Dionysus:

Laurissa Jean Williams

Needs 1 More Girl and 2 Boys.

Hecate:

Matt Roberts

Elizabeth Jones (Another OC of mine. I never run out of them :D)

Iris:

Aubrey Philips

Needs 1 More Boy.

Nyx:

Dara Collins

Needs 1 More Boy.

All other characters are not listed (Like the ones on some of your Enemies Lists') cauz' I'm lazy. Hah! Take THAT! LOL.

SOOOOO...

GOOD NEWS! I'll be starting the story! Yay! Three cheers! I think I'll update tomorrow or the day after that, cauz' I need to make a good plot for all your WONDERFUL characters! :D

BYE!


	4. Read Before Submitting New Characters

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!

Anyways, I'm going to check the list AGAIN...

Main characters:

-I need at least 3 Big Three Children, one of each, which currently are Miss Arixo Prestilla, Miss Claire Smith, Mr. Jake Lyndon, and Mr. Carter Hixon. I changed his Immortal Parent into Hades 'cauz I want to. :D

-I need 5 children of the Olympians. The accepted OC's are Alexa Frenzal, Kaylie Snow, Damien Callix and my two Oc's, Jake and Jenny Parker.

-I'm making the 2 minor god children 3 cauz' I'm too NICE, and that's the problem with me. UGH. The accepted ones are Matt Roberts, Aubrey Philips, and Dara Collins.

So that makes a total of 12 Main Characters... Oh Gods.

Next is the Supporting Characters...

Zeus:

FULL.

Jake Lyndon

Troy Parker

Elizabeth Cooper

Poseidon:

Arixo Prestilla

Claire Smith

1 More boy.

Hades:

Carter Hixon

2 More girls.

Demeter:

Damien Callix

Kristen

2 more needed. 1 Girl and 1 Boy.

Ares

Jake Parker

Steve

Mallory Ashlensburg

James Cameron

Blake Kelly

Andrew Kelly

Athena:

Rose Sayers

Andrew

Needs 1 More Girl and 1 More Boy!

Apollo:

FULL!

Jenny Parker

Kaylie Snow

Kale Shuryo

Reggie Brooks

Arixo

Carter and Addison Hixon

Hephaestus:

Drake

Anthony Dean

Austin Green

Needs at least 1 Girl.

Aphrodite:

Alexa Frenzal

Scarlett Rose Goode

Drew

Piper

Jessica Blake

Arianna Fisher

Christine

Hermes:

Sammi Kraft

Dave Blake

Jake Parker

Connie

Daniel Rover

Dionysus:

Laurissa Jean Williams

Evelynn Roberts

Hunter Moore

Needs 1 More Boy.

Hecate:

Matt Roberts

Elizabeth Jones (Another OC of mine. I never run out of them :D)

Dralena

Iris:

Aubrey Philips

Kristen

Nyx:

Dara Collins

Needs 1 More Boy.

And I need MORE supporting characters! Though it's not so important anymore because I have the main characters list already! About all your OC crushes and stuff... pffft.. just so cute! And look who has a crush on Jake Lyndon (Yeah. I know who you are.). Sorry about my non sense... Anyways, I'll think I'll update tomorrow.

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! And the unpleasant presence of "Honest" who is a shriveled hag, namely FURY. You think your so honest then I'll throw you to Tartarus!

Ahem, I need to get my cool back.. I'm so excited! Please Favorite this Story for the latest updates, which is most probably tomorrow or on Monday.

Toodles! :D


	5. Sorry Guys! Not a Update!

Okay guys, I forgot to close submissions because there are still a few people who submitted characters. I don't mind though, I just need more time to adjust to the new characters then I'll probably post Chapter 1 on Monday.

Anyways, here is the plot summary for MY chapter. More info later. It's still a bit confusing for me. Feel free to make suggestions and PLEASE gimme' some tips on how to write fighting scenes!

My OC, Jenny Ashlynn Parker, attends Goode High for 7th Grade. There, she meets all of your OC's (Summer Campers only!) and befriends them. Before the school year ends, a monster attacks (Can't think of any) and three skilled swordsmen (Could be girls too ya' know) defeats it.

Then, the eldest of the Summer Campers will IM Chiron and send Argus to his/her house. When Argus arrives, she meets the Year Rounder main characters. At camp, she meets some of the other campers and her missing half-brother Jake Andrew Parker.

That was my plot for my chapter. You guys all have your own chapters because once again, I'm too nice! Tell me what you want to happen to your character:

Will they go on a quest? Will they just stay at camp and discover a secret?

You just tell me the plot and I'll write it!

Also, HERE are the pairings. Tell me if ya' like it or not!

Arixo Prestilla – Kale Shuryo

Kalie Snow – Matt Roberts

Alexa Frenzal – Leo Valdez

Aubrey Philips – Carter Hixon

Troy Parker –Jessica Baker

Sami Kraft – Ryan Leran

Claire Smith - Connor Stoll

Dara Collins – Nyx Sanchez

Laurissa Williams – Anthony Dean

Jake Lyndon – Drew (Unrequited) / Scarlett Goode (Love Triangle)

Damien Callix – Jenny Parker

Liz Cooper – Travis Stoll

Jennifer Michealson – Any Cannon Character you want. I suggest Malcolm.

Jessica Baker – Troy Parker

Rose Sayers – Jake Parker

Gosh. A LOT of people have a crush on Troy Parker! :O Also tell me if your character is not listed! :| I could have Amnesia sometimes with all the characters. Now, I'm not going to check the list all over again... pfffft. Okay fine! I'm just so crazy sometimes, but nice. Crazy but Nice. Hmmm...

Zeus:

FULL.

Jake Lyndon

Troy Parker

Elizabeth Cooper

Poseidon:

Arixo Prestilla

Claire Smith

1 More boy.

Hades:

Carter Hixon

Nyx Sanchez

Jessica Baker

Demeter:

Damien Callix

Kristen

2 more needed. 1 Girl and 1 Boy.

Ares:

Jake Parker

Steve

Mallory Ashlensburg

James Cameron

Blake Kelly

Andrew Kelly

Sanders

Athena:

Rose Sayers

Andrew

Needs 1 More Girl and 1 More Boy!

Apollo:

FULL!

Jenny Parker

Kaylie Snow

Kale Shuryo

Reggie Brooks

Velley

Addison Hixon

Hephaestus:

Drake

Anthony Dean

Austin Green

Needs 1 more Boy!

Aphrodite:

Alexa Frenzal

Scarlett Rose Goode

Drew

Piper

Jessica Blake

Arianna Fisher

Christine

Hermes:

Sammi Kraft

Dave Blake

Jake Parker

Connie

Daniel Rover

Ryan Leran

Dionysus:

Laurissa Jean Williams

Evelynn Roberts

Hunter Moore

Needs 1 More Boy.

Hecate:

Matt Roberts

Elizabeth Jones (Another OC of mine. I never run out of them :D)

Dralena

Iris:

Aubrey Philips

Kristen

Nyx:

Dara Collins

Needs 1 More Boy.

To AnastasiaPhoenix1678, I'm sorry but I need to put your character in a different Cabin. Unless you meant Iris...

And now I am absolutely bored to death, so here's my character Jenny Parker.

BASIC

Full name (With M.I. And Surname): Jennifer Ashlynn T. Parker

Nicknames: Jenny, Ashley, Jen, Parker

Age (10-18): 15

Birth Date: November 12

APPEARANCE

Skin Complexion: Pale

Hair Length: Mid-Back

Hair Texture: Straight

Hair Colors: Black!

Make-Up (Optional): Black eyeliner and Peach eyeshadow, partnered with Light Pink lipstick

Height and Weight: 5'4, 79 Pounds

Body Type (Curvy, Hourglass, etc.): Curvy

Marks, Scars, Tattoos, Etc: None

CLOTHING

Casual: Just a T-shirt and sometimes a sleeveless hoodie partnered with black jeans and Converse.

Formal: A black dress and 1 Inch heels.

At camp: Camp HB shirt and Black or Khaki shorts with sneakers.

During Winter (For year rounders only): A long sleeved shirt under a orange sweater from her Mom with black jogging pants and sneakers.

ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER

Personality (Detailed Please): Jenny is Friendly, somewhat a Nerd, and a bit Timid. She can be Scary if she's Moody or just in a Bad Mood. She is also Care-Free, Sarcastic and Cold at people she doesn't know. She's also Loveable and Caring.

Strengths: (Please do not add More or Less than 4)

1. Great Archer

2. Natural Swordfighter

3. Fast and Swift

4. Great Climber

Weaknesses: (Please do not add Less than 5)

1. Rule Breaker (Like, Going at the Ares Cabin to Visit his half-brother Jake, not Stealing or anything)

2. Not a Good Strategist

3. Easily Taken Off-Gaurd

4. Her Temper

5. Fatal Flaw is Loyalty To Friends

Hobbies: Drawing, Singing, Practicing Archery, Writing Literature and Playing her Electric Guitar

SOCIAL LIFE, FAMILY AND HISTORY

Immortal Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: Jake Parker (Brother), Abigail Parker (Mother)

Friends (Cannon and OC): Her Half-Siblings, The Hades, Zeus and Ares Cabin, Damien Callix, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo and Tyson.

Enemies (Cannon and OC. Please don't add CLARRISSE LA RUE on your list): Drew!

Pairing/Crush (Cannon -except for Mr. Di Angelo- or OC): Has a crush on Travis Stoll before, Current crush is Damien Callix

History/Past Life: She became a year rounder at camp with his brother at 13. They visit her mother and step-father James sometimes during Summer.

RANDOM IMPORTANT QUESTIONS:

-Can your character die (Most probably not, but just checking)? NO!

-If your Cannon or OC Crush/Pairing is already taken, please tell me what your OC's love interest is: She's better of single!

-When was he/she claimed? On October 24

-At what age? 13

-How did she get to Camp Half-Blood? SECRET!

-At what age? 13

-What School does she go to (For Summer Campers)? She went to Goode High for 7th Grade

-Why is he/she a Year Rounder (For Year Rounders)? Because she wants to stay with Jake, who hates their step-father and decided to stay at Camp instead.

So that's it. Sorry to dissapoint some of you if ya' thought I started the story already.

TOODLES! 3


End file.
